


Parchment and Vanilla

by tweetysrcclt9



Series: Adventures of an Alpha Veela [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Creature Inheritance, F/M, Fluff and Humor, Friendship, Halloween, Head Boy Harry Potter, Head Girl Hermione Granger, Hogwarts Eighth Year, Romantic Comedy, Veela Harry Potter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-08
Updated: 2020-10-08
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:21:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26896606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tweetysrcclt9/pseuds/tweetysrcclt9
Summary: The Halloween after the war, the smell of Parchment and Vanilla awakens Harry Potter's primal instincts to claim what is meant to be his.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Harry Potter
Series: Adventures of an Alpha Veela [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1993738
Comments: 47
Kudos: 191
Collections: Mermaids Werewolves Veela — Oh My! A Creature Harmony Halloween Competition





	Parchment and Vanilla

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by Anonymous in the [HarmonyHalloweenCompetition2020](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/HarmonyHalloweenCompetition2020) collection. 



> This piece was written for A Creature Harmony Halloween Competition hosted by Harmony & Co. All canon characters, plots, dialogue, and situations from the Harry Potter series belong to JK Rowling. I am not profiting from this work.
> 
>  **Prompt:**  
>  On Halloween after the war, Harry starts feeling really ill. When he wakes up in the hospital wing that evening, Hermione’s at his side as always. 
> 
> “What happened?”
> 
> “You seem to have come into a creature inheritance.” 
> 
> “What?” 
> 
> “You’re a [insert creature].”

**PARCHMENT AND VANILLA**

Hermione was panting hard; her heart pounding wildly in her chest. It was so dark. She could feel something, or someone, chasing after her. She had to escape. She had to find a refuge. She must never be captured again.

After running for what seemed like miles and miles, she found a log cabin. Forcing her tired legs to push even further, she had a hand to her chest as she finally arrived in front of the cabin. She quickly glanced around, checking whether she was still being followed. She sighed in relief. Whatever or whoever it was, they were not able to catch her. Yet.

She approached the unfamiliar door, steeling her resolve. She would rather hide in here than to continue running. Who knew what would happen to her if she would get caught?

She took a deep calming breath and with slightly shaking hands, she tried to turn the doorknob. She nearly sobbed in relief when the door creaked open.

To her horror, she saw a dark room with only a torch lighting the corner. The room was filled with various scary looking dolls. She could feel the hairs on the back of her neck stand up. She was afraid of dolls.

She was about to close the door so she could escape the cabin but then she heard a sinister voice…

"Hello, mudblood!" Bellatrix Lestrange's horrid voice greeted her. Her long black hair all wild and she was holding a doll that resembled Hermione, with the head severed.

"Ahhh! No! No! Please!" Hermione screamed in fear. She wanted to escape but she could not run away. The dolls were moving and crowding her. The scary dolls were cornering her so that she could not escape Bellatrix Lestrange and her deadly blade…

oOOOOOo

Harry Potter groggily woke up when he heard anguished screams from across the head's dormitory. It could only mean one thing. Hermione was having a nightmare. Despite the sleepiness, he shot out of bed and ran towards his best friend's bedroom. Hermione needed him so he must rescue her from the darkness conjured by her traumatized mind.

"Alohamora," he waved his hand in front of Hermione's door. When it opened, he rushed inside. His heart broke at the sight that welcomed him. His best friend was thrashing around on the mattress. There were tears in her eyes as she was screaming in fear. She was shaking in anguish.

He ran to her bed and he quickly caught her wrist as she struggled with an invisible foe. "Hermione! Wake up! You're okay… I'm here," he whispered reassuringly.

"Let me go, please!" Hermione screamed again.

"Mione! It's Harry. You're having a nightmare… Wake up, please," he was shaking her shoulder now.

"No! No!"

Left with no choice, he straddled her so he could get her to wake up. Whatever Hermione saw in her nightmare, it was clearly causing her too much distress. It reminded him of her anguished screams at the Malfoy Manor when they were captured by the snatchers.

"Hermione, I'm here… It's Harry. Come back to me, please," he whispered against her ear as he stroked her curly hair. She was still tossing and turning with her legs kicking him, but he held on. He needed to bring her back to reality.

"Hermione, please… You're alright. I got you," he tried again.

Finally, she stopped tossing around and he heard a scared little voice, "Ha – Harry?"

He pulled away so he could look into her tear-filled eyes.

"You're safe, Hermione. I am here," he reassured her.

In typical Hermione Granger fashion, she sat on the bed and tackled him with a fierce hug. She was sobbing against his chest that he could feel his shirt getting wet.

"Shh! It's okay, Mione. It's just a nightmare. You're alright," he cooed against her hair as he rubbed her back.

 _Odd_ , Harry thought as he kept on comforting Hermione. He could smell the intense scent of parchment and vanilla coming from his best friend. It also seemed like her neck was glowing as if begging for him to bite it. He gulped. Clearly, the incoming Halloween was making him crazy again.

"Harry, I – I'm scared… There were dolls – and Bellatrix – beheading and – Oh, Harry!" Hermione sobbed even more, and he held her tighter against his chest.

"I'm so sorry, Mione. It's just a bad dream… Tell me what I can – wait a minute! Did you just say dolls?" he asked sheepishly. He found it weird that Hermione mentioned dolls in her dream.

"I have pediophobia," she murmured. He could feel that she was embarrassed about this.

"Er, what's that?"

"It's a fear of dolls," her voice was small.

"But – why?" he couldn't help but ask. Hermione Granger's the bravest girl he had ever met. There must be more to this story about her fear of dolls.

"It's a long story."

"I'm here to listen, Mione," he reassured her.

"Promise you're not going to laugh?"

"I promise."

"Alright…" she cleared her throat as she pulled away from his embrace. There were tears in her eyes as she met his gaze. He held her hand for support.

"When I was a child, I never had friends. Know-it-all bookworm and all that. Anyway, I played with a lot of dolls. I had a favorite one. Anyway, one day it started moving which I didn't really notice. I thought it was just my imagination. One day, it spoke and said, 'hello, Hermione,' and I – I passed out in fright. I feared dolls since then."

"So, was it like a ghost?"

"Maybe. It can also be like accidental magic. Who knows really? The point is, I've never looked at a doll the same way again. If I have nightmares, there will always be a horde of dolls featured in them in some way," she sniffed.

"Oh, Hermione! I'm so sorry," he tugged on her hand as he pulled her close once again.

Even though he could perfectly smell parchment and vanilla, he controlled his very odd urge to bite Hermione's neck. His best friend needed him to comfort her. She had always been there for him. This time around, it was his turn to be strong for her.

When Hermione fell asleep against his chest, he gently tucked her in before he left her bedroom.

The heavenly scent stayed with him as he returned to his own bedroom to be lulled into the land of dreams of gorgeous eyes like golden almonds and long curly tresses of silken chocolate…

oOOOOOo

Harry Potter woke up feeling electrified. Something was calling to him. Whatever this was, he had to follow it. Wiping the sleep from his eyes, he groggily got out of bed and followed his instincts. As he made his way towards his future, he was stunned. He was standing in front of Hermione's bedroom door.

Hermione Granger was his future.

He didn't know why but something in his gut instinct just knew that she was the one.

She was meant to be his. Forever.

He took a deep breath as he plastered his face on her door. The heavenly scent was her.

As he remembered that Hermione had been receiving letters from a mysterious male friend she met in Australia, he winced.

 _Bloody great! My Hermione has someone else in her life_ , he cursed his fate. He knew that it was wrong of him to covet someone, his best friend, who was clearly involved with someone else.

He growled. _Hermione is mine!_ Harry's eyes widened in surprise as he felt the primal instinct fight against his resolve.

"I hate my life," he murmured as he forced himself to walk away from her door.

When he was in the shower to get ready for the day, he cursed.

It was Halloween.

No wonder things were already starting to get crazy.

oOOOOOo

Harry Potter clenched his fists tight as he sat beside Hermione and Ron at breakfast. He was suffering from a bloody headache. It was intoxicating. Every single person had a distinct scent that was truly repulsive. What's worse, there are a lot of witches eyeing him up as if he were a priced piece of steak. It was annoying and frustrating. He was used to witches giggling when he passes by, it came with the whole Boy Who Lived thing. But today, it was insane! The way the witches were staring at him made him feel scared. It's like they were ready to pounce and ride him to oblivion. It was freakishly disturbing!

Everyone smelled bad. Some worse than others.

There was only one scent that smelled so amazing that he was finding it hard to restrain himself. He just wanted to bury his nostrils on Hermione's neck and to taste the sweet nectar of her…

 _Fuck! I'm going crazy!_ He wanted to bang his head against the wooden table.

"Mate? You 'ayt?" Ron was staring at him oddly as he gobbled a piece of chicken.

"Harry?" Hermione's melodious voice said his name and it seemed like there was a symphony of angels singing behind her.

_What the fuck is wrong with me?_

"Mate? You sick?" Ron prodded.

When Hermione touched his hand, he groaned.

"I'm sorry, Harry. I – "

"It's not your fault. I'm sorry. I was just – " he stammered. When Hermione touched him, he could feel his body sizzle with desire, joy, and something.

"Are you alright, Harry? You seem out of sorts," Hermione was worried now. She leaned closer to him and the addictive scent of parchment and vanilla invaded his nostrils.

" _Mi corazon_ ," he murmured. The primal instinct calling him to take what was his. He didn't know what the phrase meant but his instincts told him to call Hermione that.

"Huh? Who the hell is Corazon?" Ron gave him an odd look.

"Harry? You look flushed – "

It was too much. Hermione was so near. Something inside himself just wanted to claim her and make her his. But he shouldn't. He couldn't. He wouldn't do that to her.

As he battled within himself, he got dizzy and he passed out.

oOOOOOo

Harry Potter groaned. He was a bit annoyed that his sensual dream didn't end the way he wanted it to. All he could remember was gold, chocolate, and this succulent scent.

When his eyes opened, he winced. He didn't know how he ever got into the hospital wing. As his senses reawakened, there it was again.

The smell of _mi corazon_.

"Hermione?" he murmured.

When he felt a smaller hand grip his own, the tingling sensation was there again.

"What happened?" he turned to his best friend and he tried his best to conceal his shock. It seemed that whatever affliction this Halloween was plaguing him, it was getting worse.

Hermione Granger was glowing now. She looked otherworldly, like some siren or goddess out to seduce him.

_What the hell is this? Am I just fucking horny or is there something wrong with me?_

"You seem to have come into a creature inheritance," Hermione told him the bad news.

_Creature inheritance? Great! Just bloody great! Can't a bloke just get a freakin' break?_

"What?"

"You're a veela."

"I'm a what?" he was confused.

"A veela, Harry."

"That's impossible! I'm a bloke!" He insisted as he sat on the bed.

"The headmistress and Madam Pomfrey told me while you were sleeping. It seems that the Potter line hundreds of years ago were cursed by a veela. Someone called Gideon Potter was a master seducer – "

"Excuse me?"

"Come now, Harry! You know what I mean! The love 'em and leave 'em types," she rolled her eyes.

"Right, carry on," he chuckled.

"Anyway, Gideon Potter seduced a veela for sport. After sleeping with her, she was a virgin, he left her. You know veela has special powers, right?"

Harry nodded. He already knew where this story was headed.

"Gideon was cursed to never play with women's hearts again so she turned him into a veela. Veela is very loyal to their life mates. Anyway, male veela, also called as alpha veela, are very rare. They come into being veela either from a curse or inheritance – "

"But why isn't my dad an alpha veela?" he interrupted.

"According to Professor McGonagall, the Alpha Veela Inheritance cycle comes once in every thirteenth generation. Your dad was – "

"The twelfth. Making me the bloody unlucky thirteenth," he sighed.

"Yes, that's right… Er, Madam Pomfrey said that as a generation gets closer to the thirteenth, the more potent the alpha veela traits become. So, I guess that's the reason why your dad followed your mum all over Hogwarts. He just instinctively knew that she was his mate," she continued to explain.

Harry closed his eyes in frustration. It was just his bloody luck that his supposed mate was his best friend who was interested in some other bloke.

"Oh, Harry! Don't worry. We'll get through this. I'll help you with research. In fact, I already discovered that – "

"Thank you, Hermione," he said sincerely as he held her hand and brought it to his lips. She gasped as her cheeks flushed.

"Er, sure. No prob," she muttered as she looked away.

"I can't seem to catch a break, can I?" he tried to lessen the awkwardness.

 _This bloody veela or whatever it is within me, is such a bloody flirt! I would never have done that on my own_ , he mentally chastised himself.

"Well, it should be easy to discover your mate, Harry. All you must do is to find the scent. Veela has an excellent sense of smell. Just find the most fragrant scent and that's your mate," Hermione grinned.

"It's not as easy, Mione. Everyone bloody stinks. Some worse than others," he said with disgust.

"Oh… I'm so sorry," she stepped away from him.

"You smell awesome so – "

"Excuse me?" she gave him a penetrating stare and he gulped.

"I mean, since you know, you're my friend and all, I don't find you stinky," he explained.

"Oh… I see. That's good. I would hate it when I stink," she chuckled.

_Oh, Hermione… If you could only smell yourself the way I could smell you._

"So… how long was I out?" he changed the subject.

"You've been here since breakfast, Harry. You passed out in the Great Hall. Ron and I had to carry you all the way here. Well, I conjured a stretcher and Ron was with me – anyway, it's almost midnight now."

"Why can't Halloween be kind to me?" he muttered grumpily.

"Must come with the whole Harry Potter persona," she smirked, and he winked which made her laugh.

"How did the feast go? Why aren't you there?"

"The headmistress and Madam Pomfrey wanted me to stay and watch you. Ron wanted to stay as well but they asked him to go to his classes."

"Oh…" _Shit! They must think that Hermione is my mate that's why they made her stay here._

"Before I forget, here's your dinner. You haven't eaten much, Harry," she handed him a large plate of dishes from the Halloween feast.

"Thanks."

"What do you think we should do so you can find your mate easier? I read somewhere that Alpha Veela's powers can be unstable if they haven't found their mate yet… I'm scared for you, Harry. You already are a very powerful wizard and – "

"Don't worry, Mione. I'll be fine," he said with a smile and she rolled her eyes.

"You're the one who needs encouragement and yet here you are reassuring me," she chuckled.

He only shrugged at that.

"So, er, aside from the scent of its mate, what else have you discovered?" he asked after he swallowed some food.

"An alpha veela has to mark his mate," her cheeks were tinged pink.

Harry gulped. He could already imagine what marking meant.

"How?" he whispered. His voice now an octave lower.

"Well, according to the book, you will have to bite your mate on the neck as you, you know," she widened her eyes so she could get her point across.

"What? Like have sex?" he could feel his entire body feeling hot as the thought of biting Hermione's skin came to mind. He licked his lips. _Yum!_

_Bad, Potter! Hermione is with Richard. You can't intervene!_

"Honestly! When you orgasm, Harry. When you make your mate yours for the first time," she huffed.

"Oh…" he bit his bottom lip as he eyed her up and down. Since she was looking at the floor, she didn't notice his hungry look.

When she looked up, she grinned. "Maybe we can write a list of women who could be your potential mates? That way, we can find her easily?" There was a tinge of excitement in her voice.

_Merlin, Hermione! Are you bloody blind?_

He gave her an incredulous look. "How's that gonna work?"

"We list girls you were interested in. Cho, Parvati, Ginny – "

"Hell, no! I don't like Ginny and Parvati's scent. I smelled them this morning," he frowned, and she chuckled.

"It could be Cho – "

"Of course, not!"

"I'm helping you here," she huffed.

"My mate smells heavenly. I'm sure it's not Cho," he smirked.

"Heavenly? Who would have thought? Harry Potter such a romantic," she teased, and he snorted.

"Shouldn't you like go to sleep or something, Ms. Head Girl?" he asked.

"Yeah, I guess I should head out soon."

Hermione flicked her wand as she shrunk her books before it floated towards her beaded purse. She walked closer to him and gave him a quick hug.

She was about to pull away, but he couldn't resist it. She smelled divine. He nuzzled his nostrils against her neck. When an image of Hermione writhing underneath him as he bit her neck entered his mind, he groaned as he pulled away.

"I – I should go," she was breathless, but she gave him a curious look.

"Right! Er, thanks for staying with me, Mione." He covertly placed a pillow to cover his crotch. He was grateful it was dark or else she would see his body's reaction to her.

"Good night, Harry!" she waved before she walked away.

When the door closed, he sighed.

Suddenly, he heard footsteps.

"So, Potter… When are you telling Ms. Granger that she's your mate?" Madam Pomfrey teased as she waved her wand in front of him to do some health scans.

"I – I – what – " he spluttered.

"I tested Ms. Granger's blood sample and yours. She's your mate. But I'm sure you already know that, right?" the healer smirked, and he blushed.

"Well, er, my instincts tell me she's special – "

The healer snorted, "please! I know your nose tells you she's the one," there was a knowing glint in the healer's eyes.

"She's dating someone," he muttered, and the healer rolled her eyes.

"Ms. Granger is not married, Potter. Just bloody tell her the truth!"

"I can't just – "

"Who would have thought? The Man Who Conquered scared of admitting his feelings," she challenged, and he frowned.

"She likes another – "

"She's only hanging around you and Weasley, Potter," the healer snorted.

"It's not Ron. It's some guy she met in Australia. They're always exchanging letters and – "

"Did she say they were dating?"

"Well, no but – "

"Just tell her!" Madam Pomfrey huffed as she left him there.

He sighed.

_How do I tell Hermione she's the one the veela wants?_

_Really? Just the veela?_

"I'm going crazy," he muttered.

 _First thing in the morning, I have to buy loads of parchment and vanilla perfume,_ he reminded himself before he closed his eyes to sleep _._

Once again, Hermione invaded his dreams…

oOOOOOo

Harry couldn't wait for the owl post to arrive. He ordered loads of parchment and some perfume from muggle London. He knew what Hermione's perfume was, he remembered when they were in the tent together. So, he sent a message to Gringotts so he could ask someone to purchase boxes of perfume for him. It came at a hefty price, but he was willing to pay for a bottle of Hermione's scent since he couldn't have a taste of the real one.

Despite Madam Pomfrey's challenge during Halloween night, he still couldn't bring himself to tell Hermione that she was supposed to be his mate. So, he decided to go with the next best thing. He would surround his bedroom with the scent of parchment and vanilla so he could quell his hunger for her.

He would never force himself on anyone, most especially his best friend. If Hermione did like Richard, then he would have to respect that. Besides, he was willing to wait for her. He just needed to smell her perfume every single night so he could stop himself from entering her bedroom.

"Whatcha doing, Herms?" Ron asked.

Hermione looked up from her letter and frowned. "Don't call me that," she glared at the redhead who gulped in fear.

"Sorry."

"Is it Richard?" Harry tried to control the rage and jealousy in his voice.

"Yes… How did you – "

"Lucky guess. You smile when he writes to you," he feigned nonchalance but deep inside he was seething. He never met Richard and yet, he hated the bloke already.

"He's talking about a book he has read and – "

"Don't you read enough already?" Ron snorted.

"Ron," Harry glared at his best mate.

Ron's eyes widened in terror. "I'm sorry, Hermione." Whatever it was, there was something different about the way Harry was protective of Hermione. It's almost animalistic. Ronald Weasley may be a lot of things, but he sure didn't want to cross the Man Who Conquered.

"Thank you, Harry," Hermione grinned at Harry who smiled brightly in return.

Ron watched his best mate interact with their female best friend. Something was up with Harry Potter. He just didn't know what.

When the sound of owls fluttered towards them, Harry had an anxious and excited look on his face. _Finally…_

When a large box floated near him. He winced. Gringotts didn't even conceal the box. The large box bore the _Jo Malone_ logo on it.

Hermione gasped. "Harry, why are you – "

"Er, well, you see, I…" he tried to think of an excuse, but he just couldn't.

"What's _Jo Malone_?" Ron, ever clueless, asked with confusion.

"It's a popular muggle perfume brand, Ronald," Hermione explained.

"You impressing someone, mate?" Ron smirked.

"What? No!" Harry denied.

"I love Jo Malone! What scents are in the box?" Hermione asked happily. Harry gulped. He didn't know any other scent since he only knew what Hermione used. If he made something up, she would easily catch on.

"I… well, it's, er, don't judge me – "

"Of course, Harry. It's just perfume after all," Hermione rolled her eyes and Ron stifled a laugh.

"It's Vanilla and Anise," he admitted.

"Va – vanilla and Anise?" Hermione was stunned and Harry avoided her eyes.

He knew that she already caught on to the truth. She was the brightest witch of the age after all. _Why couldn't I just invent some made up scent?_

"Vanilla and Anise…" Hermione repeated.

Ron looked at his two best friends. They sure were acting weird. Harry even more so ever since he passed out at breakfast during Halloween.

"What's up with Vanilla thingy?" Ron inquired.

"It's my perfume," Hermione muttered.

"Oh…" Ron remarked until he realized something. "Bloody hell! Harry! Do you fancy Hermione or are you a poof?" the redhead explained, and the Gryffindor table fell silent. The house of the lions and those who heard Ron's exclamation now had their eyes on the heroic Golden Trio.

"Ronald!" Hermione hissed.

"Sorry," Ron shivered at the angry glare Hermione threw at him.

Harry sat quietly. He was wondering if he had enough power to obliviate every person in the Great Hall. _Surely my Alpha Veela powers must be able to do something special, right?_

"Harry?" Hermione's gentle voice broke his reverie.

He gulped before he faced her once again. "Yes, Hermione?"

"Can we talk?"

"We're talking – "

"I meant in private, Harry," she interrupted.

"Er, now?"

"Yes, Harry. Now," her voice was kind, but he could hear a tinge of anger in her voice.

He winced. This was not the way he planned to tell Hermione the truth.

"Okay," he nodded.

"Please wait for me in the heads dorm. I'll ask the headmistress to excuse us for the day," she informed him, and he could only nod in understanding.

He was about to stand so he could go to their private dorm when Ron said, "you forgot your perfume, mate." Harry sighed in exasperation. Ronald Weasley truly never heard of tact before.

"Gee, thanks," Harry said sarcastically, and Ron mouthed sorry as he lifted the box from the table.

"Careful with those, Harry. I'm almost out of perfume. You can give me one now," Hermione chuckled, and he playfully frowned at her before he left the Great Hall. He could feel everyone's eyes on him, but he didn't care. He could care less if they all thought he was gay. After all, these witches who lusted after him smelt horrid.

Only those who truly saw him as a friend smelt alright. Of course, no one smelt as divine as Hermione. She was supposed to be his mate after all. _Well, if she accepts my sorry arse_ , he thought as he made his way towards the head's dormitory.

When he glanced at the large box in his hand he winced. He had been stealing some perfume from Hermione when she slept at night. It was the only way for him to get some sleep without pouncing on her bed. _I guess I can share some of my perfume to her_ , he chuckled at his silliness. If Hermione accepts him, he would no longer need to satiate his hunger for her with the closest possible substitute.

He could now directly smell parchment and vanilla from her glorious skin.

He licked his bottom lip. He could hardly wait.

oOOOOOo

Harry was sniffing a bottle of _Jo Malone_ 's Vanilla and Anise when Hermione entered their private common room. Since he was caught red-handed, he nearly dropped the bottle. It was only due to his wandless magic that he didn't waste the expensive bottle of Hermione heaven.

"So… anything you would like to tell me, Harry?" she smirked. Her arms were crossed, and she gave him a challenging stare.

"You're my mate," he declared. _Better to come clean now._

"Why didn't you tell me? Are you – embarrassed that it's me?" her voice was suddenly insecure.

"What? No! That's crazy! Why should I be? You're smart, kind, gorgeous, brave, and – "

"Oh… Er, thanks," her cheeks were flushed as she smiled shyly.

"I know you like Richard and – "

"Wait, what?"

"Richard, you get googly-eyed when – " he stopped talking since she erupted into fits of laughter. He could only watch her in stunned surprise and annoyance.

"I don't see what's so funny," he snorted.

"Merlin, Harry! Richard likes men. We're just friends. He's like a kindred spirit. That's all," she chuckled.

"But why did you – "

"Richard dared me to pretend as if I was interested in him. That way, I can ward off unwanted suitors and to… well, to get a reaction from you," she admitted.

"Reaction? Oh… you mean, you fancy me?"

"Well yeah. Isn't it obvious? It's you who's the problem," she snorted as she sat beside him.

"Me? You're my bloody mate!" he insisted.

"Harry, the Alpha Veela wants me… But the question is, does Harry, just Harry Potter, want me too?" she squeezed his hand before she gave him a sad smile.

"Hermione, I love you! You're my best friend!"

"That's the thing, Harry… You love me as your best friend. You love me like family. But are you even attracted to me? Or is it just the veela instinct within you? Veela is attracted to power after all. And not to brag or anything, but I _am_ the Brightest Witch of the Age," she smirked.

"You don't want to try me, Miss Brightest Witch of the Age," he retorted as he playfully leered at her.

"Is that so?"

Daring to be bold, he brought her hand closer to his crotch and her eyes widened in surprise. When her hand closed on his crotch, he closed his eyes in pleasure.

When she let go, he opened his eyes in dismay.

"Hermione, I'm – "

"Let's go to your room. We might as well get over the ritual claiming so your veela-ness can calm down. Honestly! Your pheromones are all over the place and witches are so noisy giggling over you. Besides, if you don't claim me right away, you'll only act wilder and who knows what you'll be buying next," she rolled her eyes.

"Ritual claiming – you mean – " he was shocked. _Surely, she's not offering herself, right? This must be a very realistic wet dream._

"Oh, just get up and take me to bed! I don't want you stealing any more perfume from me," she snorted.

"You asked for it, Granger," he growled as he easily caught her and carried her to his bedroom in a fireman's carry.

oOOOOOo

Leontes Harold Potter stepped out of the memory. He was bloody grateful that his great ancestors' memories stopped there. He didn't want to see his great grandfather, Harry Potter, ravishing his great grandmother, Hermione Potter.

"Son? Do you have any questions?" Celeste Elizabeth Longbottom-Potter asked her son.

"Mum? Am I the thirteenth generation Potter after Grandy Harry? Is that why you showed me this memory?" Leontes asked. He may look like the great savior of the wizarding world from the Second Blood War, but he inherited his Grandmy Hermione's brains. The famous Potters already passed on to their next great adventure but their legacy lives on.

"Yes, dear. Tomorrow, since it is Halloween and you already are eighteen, you will come into your Alpha Veela inheritance," his mother replied in all seriousness.

He sighed. Halloweens were always filled with weird memories for him, so it just made sense. _At least it's not Grandy Harry weird_ , he chuckled as he recalled stories about Harry James Potter and his Halloweens.

"I hope I get a mate like Grandmy Hermione. After all, I always did like the smell of parchment and vanilla," he chuckled as he watched his mother's jaw drop.

"Be serious, Leontes! Being an Alpha Veela is not to be taken lightly!" his mother admonished.

"But – "

"You know why the Potter family were forced to move to France," his mother sighed.

"I know, I know. Grandmy Hermione was kidnapped by someone named Malfoy and Grandy Harry went ballistic that he transformed into his half-dragon humanoid form," he continued.

It was part of the rich history of the Potter family. Harry James Potter outed his secret of being an Alpha Veela when his mate, Hermione Jean Granger, was kidnapped sometime in their eighth year, just a month after they were mated.

Long story short, the kidnapping was just a ploy to get Grandy Harry to expose his real powers. Since pureblood Britain was prejudiced, the couple was forced to elope in France and settle there with only their loyal friends in the know.

A year later, Hermione Potter had a sneaky plan to bankrupt the prejudiced blood purists when she learned that the Potters were the major investors of most pureblood businesses. The Potters then reinvested their galleons to fund the businesses owned by muggleborns and their best friends, the Weasleys, Longbottoms, and the Lovegoods.

In the end, the blood purists became impoverished while the people they used to torment became in control of the wealth. Ever since then, Harry and Hermione Potter continued to make radical changes in the magical community as they built their ancestral home in Dordogne.

"Son?"

"Yes, mum?"

"Whatever happens, the family will always support you. You don't have to fear about being judged – "

"I know, mum. We have Grandy and Grandmy to thank for that," Leontes smiled before he kissed his mother's cheek.

He couldn't wait to come into his inheritance tomorrow.

It's very cool to be an Alpha Veela after all.

Besides, if he would be half as lucky as Grandy Harry, then he was in for a long and happy life with his smart, sassy, and sexy mate, whoever she is.

_I can't wait for Halloween._

**The End**

****

**Author's Note:**

> I plan to expand this universe. What do you think?


End file.
